how it all began
by shadowalchemist14
Summary: 18 year old riza hawkeye arrives at the training facility. apon reaching htere, she finds a few well known characters. has a bit of love story ish... basicly story of how everyone got to geather.


I sighed as i stretched and stepped out of the car, in front of the central building. i gazed up at the building. i had finally made it. i was a state alchemist. but. i was only 14. i sighed. and grabbed my suitcase and started heading up the stairs. i entered the main hallway, and was met by a secretary. " um.. i'm here to see , is he in?" i asked nervously. " oh um yes. His office is 120. just take a left and you'll find it." she eyed me suspiciously. I thanked her a headed to the left hallway. Officers, and people rushed back and forth between the hallway, it felt like everyone's eyes were on me. I found the room and knocked. " commin..." a voice said from behind the door. i turned the knob and peaked in. " Ah Riza Hawkeye, it's great you could make it. how was the trip?" colonel clustermen asked. "a bit of a drag if i must say.. um.. you wanted to see me?" i asked. " ah yes. You see, since you just turned 18, i'm putting you in the training force, i have an...acquaintance, that you might want to meet, but , here," he handed me a paper. " it has the information and the address. Go to that place, and you'll be met by Sam. She'll help you find your way around." I thanked him and exited out. I can all the way to Central just to be put in a training force? Is he serious? I cursed under my breath and hailed a taxi, hoping to find the destination.

I found it all right. About 40 miles out of town, a boot camp like area was surrounded by dense forest. The taxi driver stopped. " Are you sure this is the right place?" he asked. " Yes, sir." I thanked him, and paid. I got my things out of my bag, and he drove off. I coughed over the dust. I looked up at the sign. " 4580-34540-34" I guess this was the place. I walked down the dirt path, my boots turned brown. A small building about 40 feet ahead of me was white with windows. " main office" a sign read from above the door. I stepped inside. " hello... are you..Riza?" a young woman asked, she had dark hair, with a pimple under her right eye. " Um yes. ma'am" I answered. " Well, i have the perfect space for you. here," She shuffled through some folders and numbers. And finally picking one out, held it out for me to take " This is your housing unit, and this," she said handing me the other paper, " is your schedule. Your free today, since you just got here, settling in and all, I'm Ross, by the way." She said handing me another packet. " Sign your name here." was written on the front. " what's this?" i asked. " In case you get injured or killed we're not responsible." I signed it, and headed out the door. I looked at the map she gave me. My unit was all the way on the other side of the camp. I sighed and started walking. I passed the mess hall, and the rec room. A few 20 year olds were playing foosball and pool, one was sitting outside smoking, he took a drag and looked at me. I nodded and walked on. he shouted to me." I walked on

i stared at the unit. A 2 story building with a can of oil on the front porch. I walked in. i found my room number. 13, how lucky. i knocked. " just a sec!" it was a boys voice.. i heard a clunk and a fews steps being taken. 'click' the door opened by a tall boy with black hair, who's eyes were barly open. " huh.. oh uh hi. you must be Riza... weve been expecting you. He was barefoot. " oh um hi... um.." i nodded at him nervously. "well, people have been cleaning up the spare room , so i guess that must be yes. i'm Vato, Vato Falman, nice to meet you.. " he raised his hand for me to shake. i shook his hand ."can i come in?" " uh sure" Vato opened the door for me. i stooped down and grabbed my suitcase. and walked into the main room. 5 young boys were sitting down on the floor, playing dominos. " guys.. this is Riza, she's going to be staying in this unit with us." one of the boys, black hair, long, couldnt stop staring at me. i looked away. "let me introduce you," he pointed to a boy in the corner sucking a lollipop or something. he had blond hair, spiky, short. " that's Jean Havoc, i call him havoc, but i don't think he will mind if you call him Jean." Vato said. "Maes Hughes," the kid had glasses, something was sticking out of his pocket, it looked like a photo, but i couldn't tell. " Alex Armstrong" a huge kid, was lifting weights, they were 50s. next he pointed to a the kid on the floor, who was, winning, " that's Heymans Breda," he was buff, a bit over weight, but I didn't think that would matter. Lastly, he pointed to the kid who was looking at me. " and that, is Roy Mustang." the kid blinked and went back to his game. "your room is this way," veto said, gesturing to a door, i opened in it. it was clean, which i was glad for, i didn't have to do anything there was a bookshelf, a bed, and a writing desk. i sighed, and plopped myself on the bed. i lifted my trunk and flipped open the latch. i set the photo of my parents on the desk. i later choose to explore the camp.  
the camp was huge! there was a ropes cores, swimming pool, archery, riflery(my favorite) i had a feeling i would be there a lot,), a field, a campfire, with tons of people sitting, drinking coffee, laughing.


End file.
